Lost in the Australian Outback
by GoldenDragon7156
Summary: Grandpa invites Yugi and the gang to an archaeological dig in Australia. The plane that Yugi is in crashes, leaving Yugi stranded in the outback alone, dependent on the survival skills Grandpa had taught him. What will happen to poor Yugi? Will he be found? or will his fate forever be sealed, in the deadly Australian Outback?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I hope you enjoy my story. It's a little dragged on right now, but it'll get a lot more exciting as the chapters go.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters…unfortunately.

Lost in the Outback

It was Saturday, Yugi and the gang were up in his room relaxing, it was the first day of summer break from school.

"Yugi!, Come here for a moment, I need to speak with you." Grandpa yelled through the house.

"Coming Grandpa!" Yugi called back, trotting down the stairs to greet his grandfather in the game shop.

Yugi walked in, finding his grandpa looking at a piece of paper.

"What is it grandpa?"

"Yugi, I've got an invite from a colleague of mine in Australia a few weeks back, I figured it would be a good vacation away for you guys and—"

"Who is "You guys?" Yugi asked, trying not to get his hopes up, but failing horribly.

Solomon looked up with a smile on his face, "I set up an archeological dig for us to go do, and I talked to your friend's parents already and got the okay from them to go, we're leaving Monday morning."

Yugi's eyes lit up. "Wow! I had no Idea! Thank you so much grandpa!" Yugi gave his grandpa a big hug and ran his friends to tell them the big news.

Solomon chuckled light heartedly as he watched his grandson bolt up the stair case to his friends.

"Guys! Guess what!" Yugi burst through the door.

"What is it Yugi?" Tea asked with a smile on her face, happy to see her smallest friend so excited.

"Grandpa, he got an invitation to go on a dig in Australia!"

The three friends glanced at each other.

"Yugi, your grandpa goes on those digs all the time." Tea said confused.

"yeah, whats so special about this one?" Joey asked.

"No, no, this one, all of us are going on with him, he got the okays from all your parents this morning." Yugi said excitedly.

The group yelled with excitement and left to go pack.

The weekend passed slowly according to the gang, but it came none the less. At 7 o'clock in the morning the gang and grandpa was on the way to the airport.

Once they arrived, it was nothing like expected. There was two small personal air planes, one was a three seater, the two pilots and a passenger, and another slightly larger one that can fit the two pilots and four passengers.

"Sorry guys, these planes will get you there guaranteed but, we will have to split you up.

"No problem, we can handle that." Tristan said in a half yawn.

Joey, Tea, Tristan and grandpa headed towards one plane, as the three kids boarded, Grandpa turned, "Sorry Yugi, you take this plane, I'll go in that one so you can ride with your friends.

Yugi thought for a moment, "Grandpa, as much as I'd like to ride with them, I don't want you to be alone, don't worry grandpa, ill see you guys when we get there." Yugi smiled tiredly.

"Yugi, are you sure?" Grandpa asked surprised.

Yugi nodded and climbed aboard the plane as grandpa did the other plane, and when he did, he found three sleeping teens and smiled at them. He looked out the window at his grandson in the next plane over. Yugi was looking his way also, and gave him a thumbs up. Grandpa did the same as he heard the engines rev up as they began to take off.

A few hours into the flight, Tea had woke p to find grandpa looking out the window.

"Mr. Motou?"

"Ah, Good morning Tea. How was your sleep?"

Tea sat up with a smile. "I was great, considering were on a plane." As Tea woke up more, she looked around and saw Joey sleeping, Tristan sleeping.. "Mr. Motou, where is Yugi?"

Grandpa sighed, "He didn't want me flying alone, and so he decided to go in the other plane instead.

"Don't worry Mr. Motou, he was only looking out for you." She reached out and patted him on the arm to console him.

"Thank you my dear."

More hours have passed, and they finally arrived at the dig location. It was in the middle of the outback, there were tents with radars and other tents for things they found so they can study them, off in the distance, and there were small cabins where they can stay.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Tea said as she looked around, right away saw a kangaroo, a few large birds and what may be a wallabe, if she knew what a wallabe looked like, she'd know for sure, either way, it was adoreable!

"I wonder where the other plane is." Grandpa thought out loud, looking up at the sky, wondering where the plane carrying Yugi was.

" , we are a few miles off course, a strong air currant has carried us away from our track!" Yugi heard over the head set he had on.

Before Yugi could say anything, the plane jerked, an engine blew, causing the plane to loose altitude.

The plane crashed, in the middle of the Australian Outback.

It has been a few hours since Grandpa and the others landed, they were having dinner around a fire outside their cabins. "I wonder where Yugi is." Joey said thoughtfully.

"Well, let's not think the worst, I'm sure they pilot just made a mistake and needed to land to refuel." Grandpa said hopefully.

"That makes sense, I hope that's all that happened." Tea was cut short by one of the other archeologist that was running up.

"Dr. Mason, Dr. Motou, we just received a weak distress call from the second plane, they were losing altitude, that's when we lost contact with them." The Doctor sounded winded.

"What do we do?" Tea asked.

"In the morning, we will put the dig on hold, they can't be too far off course. Don't worry Dr. Motou, we will find the plane that Yugi was on, were going to send out a search party, I suggest you get some rest."

After getting the news, the gang went to the cabin, and at least tried to get some sleep, but with yugi missing, it was hard to sleep, thinking their friend was out there in the massive outback, lost and possibly hurt.

It was dark, he couldn't see anything farther than five feet in front of him. Face down in the dirt, Yugi tried to stand, but found it difficult, his ribs were most likely broken, and the pain in his knee told him it was most likely broken as well. He looked at his surroundings, the only reason he could see was because of a small fire ignited from the plane crash , he regretted looking towards the cock pit, the pilot was impaled by a tree branch and some glass. Yugi saw the gas leaking from the plane and knew he had to get away.

Painfully, Yugi began to drag himself across the red dirt ground to a tree that seemed like a safe distance away from the plane in case it were to blow up. About half way to the tree, Yugi heard growls and foot patters. Thinking of what it could be, he stayed still, trying to keep his breathing under control. A voice came from the back of his head, "Remember Yugi, if you're ever confronted by a wild animal, don't be afraid, try to make yourself as big as possible." It was something Grandpa had taught him when they were camping.

Yugi shook his head, 'That doesn't really help me at the moment grandpa, I can't even stand.' Then another thing came to mind, his grandpa also told him to play dead, most animals prefer to kill their prey rather than go for the already dead, it was another fact grandpa had told him.

Slowly, Yugi lowered his head and tried to calm his breathing as much as he could. He fought to stay still as a cold wet nose came into contact with his leg, Yugi heard rapid sniffing. He cracked open his eye slightly to see what was near him, he saw a rather large dog, it was a rusty red color, he recognized it to be a Dingo, one of Australia's most feared wild dogs.

The Dingo saw that this thing was injured, and bleeding, no threat to him or his pack. After a few more sniffs, the Dingo turned to his pack and made a yip type of sound and they continued their way home, or hunting, whatever it was that Dingo's do at night, Yugi didn't know.

When they were a safe distance away, yugi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and proceeded to the tree he had in his sights.

Looking around, Yugi wished he would have grabbed a blanket or two before crawling all the way over to the tree, the outback got cold at night, after Yugi's adrenaline died down, he began to shiver.

'I hope the pilot's distress signal got through to someone, if I'm not found soon, I could die out here.' Yugi thought as he looked up into the dark sky, although beautiful, the outback was nothing to mess around with, without proper equipment, one could be bitten by the most poisonous snakes, be hunted by Dingo's, get heat exhaustion or oddly enough freeze to death.

Hours went by, Yugi was guessing it was somewhere around 2 in the morning, the fire was still going from the plane crash and deciding it was the best thing for survival, Yugi dragged himself closer to the fire to be warm, unsure if it was still possible for the plane to blow, but after a few hours of the crash, if it was going to blow up t would have already, hopefully.

Making it to the fire, Yugi was warmer, falling asleep to the sound of the fire cackling.

"Please find me soon." Yugi called to the sky as a prayer. As he drifted his exhausted mind off to sleep.

End of chapter 1.

I hope you guys liked it, so far at least. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 guys! Enjoy!

* Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!*

Chapter 2

It's been at least 7 hours since the plane crash. Yugi has been in shock and wasn't thinking straight due to the panic that had over taken him. Yugi looked over the outback, right now, everything seemed calm, he didn't see any animals, besides the occasional bird, but nothing that worried him.

The fire from the plane had long gone out, leaving it a semi safe place to reside, for now. Yugi maneuvered his way around the dead pilot, 'Sorry.' Yugi thought solemnly as he used the man for support to reach the radio.

"Ah!" Yugi cried in pain, stretching to reach the radio jarred his ribs, Yugi recoiled, took a calming breath and tried again. 'I'll never be found if I don't reach that radio.' Yugi had the radio in sight.

"Well, I guess I'd rather be in pain than be dead." Yugi said to himself. Yugi took another deep breath to calm his nerves, and reached again for the radio, about mid-reach, Yugi heard something he's been hoping not to hear the entire time he's crashed, or even at the dig site.

'tsh tsh tsh tsh tsh tshhhhh"

Slowly, Yugi turned his head with his eyes wide. There in the seat where the co-pilot would be, sat a coiled up rattle snake, trying to warn Yugi that it was there, and was going to bite him if made any sudden movements, and warn him it did. Yugi muttered,

"Crap, crap, crap, I wish Yami were here, he'd know what to do!" Yugi's eyes lowered at the thought of his other half being in the afterlife. His thoughts were brought back to the situation at hand with the rattling beginning back up.

"Oh man!" Yugi darted his eyes between the radio and the snake, slowly and painfully, Yugi inched his hand towards the radio.

Yugi slowly swiped his hand at the radio in attempt to grab it, the more he stretched, the more pain he was in. when his hand did reach the radio, Yugi over did it, he recoiled and hissed in pain trying not to frighten the poisonous snake.

The snake drew its head back, mouth open, hissing. Yugi's eyes were wide with fear, 'what do I do!?' Yugi thought, on the verge of panic.

Yugi then noticed, the last time he tried to reach the radio, he had knocked it off the receiver, he pushed the button in, he didn't hear static which was good, meaning, hopefully, someone was listening.

He Whispered, "Hello? This is Yugi Moto. My plane cashed in the middle of the Outback, I need help, please, is anyone there?"

Yugi waited for a moment and nothing came back through. He sighed in frustration.

He tried one more time, "Hello? Please, my plane crashed and I have no food or much water left, is anyone there?" Once again nothing came through.

Forgetting for a moment that the snake was there, he slammed his fist against the armrest he was leaning against for support, he quickly regretted his decision, deeming successful in startling the snake, it struck him, biting him and injecting him with its deadly poison. Letting out a scream, even though nobody could hear it.

**Meanwhile, with the rest of the gang. (In the legion of doom!) *Sorry, couldn't resist!...Anyways… **

There were people on 4 wheelers, in rough terrain vehicles and others going by airplane to begin the search for Yugi.

Joey, Tristan and Tea were standing around unsure what to do, a man in a button up tea shirt, slacks, and a nice looking pair of shoes came out of the tent pushing his thin framed glasses up on his nose as he talked with Grandpa.

When he walked away, Joey was the first to speak.

"What can we do ta help gramps?"

"Yeah, I'd give anything to find Yugi." Tea said, he had fear in her voice.

"Of course, were all going to help but I was speaking to and, like he said, the first thing to do is stay calm, we need a clear mind to find someone in the outback."

"Well, I think were pretty put together, given the situation, so what can we do to help?" Tristan chimed in.

Grandpa sighed, "Well first we need to find-" Grandpa was cut off by a younger girl, she was at the dig for an internship, she was a cute blonde girl with black framed glasses, "SHHH! Listen!"

Everyone was silent, then the radio static came through with a muffled voice.

"Hello? My Name is Yugi Moto, My plane crashed in the Outback, I need help, please, is anyone there?" his voice sounded strained and weak.

Grandpa was the first to the radio.

"Yugi! My boy! Thank goodness you're alright! Grandpa sounded so relieved.

"Im okay from the crash grandpa, But I-"

"Yug! My little buddy! Good ta hear ya voice man!"

"Joey, please I need-"

Tea took over the radio after Joey. "Don't worry Yugi, we have a search team coming to look for you, were going to be looking to." Her voice was excited due to the fact that her littlest, and closest friend was okay.

"Tea, listen to me I've been-" Yugi was interrupted once again and this time grandpa was on the other side of the radio.

"What is it Yugi, were all geared up and ready to come search for you my boy!"

Yugi sighed, "Grandpa, please hurry." Yugi's voice was weak and monotone.

Now gramps and the gang looked at each other picking up the change in Yugi's voice, now worried.

"Yugi, are you sure you're alright? You seem off."

"Grandpa, I've been bitten by a rattle snake."

Grandpa and the rest gasped,

"Yugi! How long ago was this?!" this was a new voice Yugi had never heard, it was a medic from the dig.

"I-I think about five minutes ago.." Yugi trailed off.

"Yugi, just lay still, okay? If you move around too much the poison will spread through your body quicker, and just stay calm, were coming to find you. Just keep your radio on channel three okay Yugi, Can you do that?"

The line stayed silent, cause worry throughout the camp, especially the four that were closest to him.

"Yugi?" the medic called "Yugi!"

The line remained silent, leaving them to wonder if Yugi was alright.


	3. Heaven Sent

Heaven Sent – Chapter 3

It was hot, the sun was the highest in the sky. Many creatures were feeling the effect of the heat, many animals were hiding in the shade of the trees. One creature in particular was suffering more than most. Yugi laid sprawled out across the seat, the rattle snake long gone and now Yugi had begun to feel the effects of the bite. He had taken off the tan button up t-shirt, leaving him in a white tank top, khaki shorts that go to his knees, and his boots.

Yugi was pale, and sweating. He had run outta water about an hour ago.

Yugi had just come to when he heard a muffled voice. He wearily looked around for the source of the voice. He looked down and saw that he had dropped the radio, he picked it up,

"Yugi! Are you still there?!" It sounded like his grandfather.

Yugi licked his dry, cracked lips and responded the best he could to let his only living family member that he was okay, and by okay, he meant alive.

"G-Grandpa.." Yugi paused for a moment.

"Grandpa, I-I'm here.." after he let go of the button to the radio, he began to cough, he air was dry, the heat was absorbing all the water that was in Yugi's body, he soon experienced cottonmouth and was desperate for help.

"Yugi! Thank God!" Grandpa said over the radio, "Yugi keep talking to me, we are out looking for you as we speak!"

Yugi knew they couldn't see him, but he nodded anyway. "O-Okay Grandpa." Yugi's voice was shaking.

Yugi heard something on outside of the cockpit window. He watched for a moment. And suddenly a vulture head popped up. Yugi jumped a bit. The bird tilted its head a bit and quickly pecked at the pilot that had been gone for hours, Yugi wasn't sure how long, he had lost count.

Startled, Yugi knew what it wanted, he couldn't let some bird eat the pilot. As loud as he could, he tried to shoo it away. Waving a pale hand at it weakly. It growled at him and snapped its beak at his hand, Yugi drew his hand back quickly so he wouldn't get bit by the big bird.

"Go away!" He tried to yell, his throat was sore and dry. The vulture made, whatever sounds a vulture makes and began pecking away at the pilot again, calling its flock to join in as well. "NO! GO AWAY!" one of the other birds snapped at him and others began to also, fending him off. Yugi was forced back into the passenger part of the plane and wait for the birds to finish. He eased his way out of the plane, the sight of the birds devouring the pilot made him sick. Laying on the ground, he was facing the sky, he sighed.

'I really wish it would rain…' he thought, when he opened his eyes, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. He lulled his head to the side and saw some type of little animal scurrying to find food, it was rather cute, it didn't alarm him any. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a small back box. It had a picture of the earth and a Red Cross over-top of it. His eyes lit up. That was the symbol for survival packs. Yugi rolled over and crawled over to the box, causing pain to his ribs and jarring his hip bones which were damaged from the crash. He pulled the top off the box, there was a bottle of water, a flare gun, a Swiss army knife, matches and a flash light.

"No food….of course.." Yugi complained to himself. Yugi rolled his eyes and dropped his head in frustration, at this time, he had fallen asleep.

Hours had passed, when he woke up, the sun was setting, causing a beautiful orange glow blanketing the Outback. Yugi heard the radio again. "Yugi, Yugi are you there?"

"Yugi, can you hear me? Hello?" It was Tea this time.

Yugi scooted his way to the radio, the smell of the flesh that had been left behind from the birds was too potent for Yugi to handle. He covered his nose and tried to breath only with his mouth, crawling with only one arm was tough in Yugi's weakened state. Once he got to the cockpit to the radio, Yugi got sick over the sight of the pilot.

"Yugi? Please talk to me, are you there?"

Yugi picked up the radio and took a few deep breaths through his mouth to calm himself. "Im – ughh- Im here Tea."

"Yugi, how are you holding up?" Tea asked, concerned for her little friend.

"Im okay, I think." Yugi replied honestly. "I think this snake bit is effecting me now…" Yugi said.

"It's a miracle you're still able to talk with us, rattlers bites usually take effect within the first hour This man was Australian, a medic maybe, or maybe he knew the wild animals well enough that he could keep them safe from them if they found him.

"Yeah, I'm feeling really sick though." Yugi said in the radio. He let go of the button and threw up in the floor board of the plane.

"Good reason to. Don't worry mate, we got the whole team out looking for you. Stay put and stay calm." The Australian cut off the radio Yugi crawled back outside, it was a calming navy blue, everything was shaded by the trees and quickly becoming darker.

Yugi laid on his back, looking up to the sky, he could feel himself shutting down from the snake bite, lack of food and water. His breathing had become more difficult, it felt like a kangaroo had kicked him in the chest over and over again. As his eyes slid shut, Yugi heard the faint hum of an engine.

He looked to the right of him, nothing, turned his head to the left and he saw two lights, they were pretty far away, Yugi could hear them, but with it being dark out now, they wouldn't see Yugi. "Im here!" Yugi tried to yell, but he had no strength and his throat was dry.

'Wait a second!' Yugi thought, 'The survival box!' Yugi shuffled as fast as he could to the box. Took the flare gun and fired it into the sky with his last bit of energy. He closed his eyes as he hoped, whoever it was, saw the flare and came to save him.

*Dream Sequence*

Yugi woke up, he was in a white, sun painted heavenly oasis. There was water, it was warm he was clean and he felt no pain at all.

Yugi stood up to look around. "What is this place?"

"Yugi, you are in limbo, my Hikari." A baritone voice came from behind Yugi.

He turned and there before his eyes was his Yami.

"A-Atem? Wha-How are you here?!" Yugi asked astonished

Atem let out a deep chuckle from his throat. "I am in the afterlife Yugi, I've come to help you go back to your life on earth, where you belong." Atem said as he walked closer to Yugi they were chest to chest, Atem caresses Yugi's fragile face with the back of his finger lovingly.

Yugi closed his eyes as he leand ed into the caress. "I miss you Atem." Yugi looked up into Atem's crimson eyes that were filled with passion and love.

"I miss you to Yugi, Just remember, im right on the other side waiting for you until your true time has come, until then know I will always be watching over you."

Without realizing it, Atem lead Yugi to a portal. "Now, is not your time to be here Yugi, I was sent here to help you find your way back home."

"So, there really is an afterlife." Yugi said amazed.

Atem had to chuckle again at the naïve mind of his Hikari. "Of course Yugi, and when you pass on, much later on in life, your parents and I will be waiting to see you again."

Yugi looked up at his yami again. "I cant wait till that day comes." Yugi said with a sad smile.

Atem nodded. "I do miss you a great deal Yugi, but I want you to live your life to the fullest, have fun and be with the people that mean the most to you. No worries Yugi, my heart belongs to you and you alone, my love."

Yugi had tears in his eyes, not trusting his voice Yugi only nodded.

Atem leaned down and captured Yugi's lips in a passionate kiss. The two kissed for a while, until Atem broke it, "I-its about time you've returned Yugi, don't keep your grandfather and friends waiting."

"Okay Atem, I-I'll miss you, and ill see you again." Yugi said with a sad smile.

"Sounds good to me my love. Go enjoy your life. See you soon."

As Yugi walked towards the portal, their hands slipped apart slowly, neither one of them wanting to let go.

"I love you Yugi." Atem said in a low voice.

"I love you to Atem." Their hands finally slipped apart, but their eyes still held each other, With on last smile and a blown kiss, Yugi stepped into the portal and returned to his body on earth.

Atem lingered there for a moment, figuratively catching the kiss with his hand, he slowly brought his closed fist that encased the kiss that Yugi had thrown, to his heart. And smiled. As the sun rays hit Atem, he gracefully disintegrated back to the afterlife.

"I love you so much Yugi, My love."

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Found

Yugi heard breathing and the constant clicking of a phone as if someone was texting. He slowly opened his eyes, they were met with the comforting honey colored eyes of his friend Joey.

"Yuge, you're awake." Joey whispered. He gripped his friends hand.

Yugi nodded, he looked around to get a better look at his surroundings.

"Where am i?" He asked putting a hand to his forehead, noticing the iv connected to the back of his hand.

"You're in da hospital, doctor said ya was mildly malnourished, ya hips was dislocated and…ya got one nasty rattle snake bite there buddy."

Yugi nodded again, before he could say anything, the doctor walked in, "Ah, Mr. Motou, good you're awake." It was a cute doctor with an Australian accent. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

Yugi shrugged a bit. "As good as I can, considering the circumstances." He said in a slightly joking manner.

The doctor smiled. "Good!" she jotted a few notes down on her clip board. "Now Yugi, I came in to check on that bite you acquired, and also set up an x-ray to check on your hip bones, they were dislocated for a good amount of time and I just want to make clear that everything is alright."

Yugi and Joey nodded. "is the poison completely outta his system doc?" Joey asked.

"For the most part, its disintegrating as we speak, but im sure youre still feeling a bit woozy, am I right?"

Yugi nodded slightly, "Only a little."

The doctor nodded. "That's good, we gave you and antibiotic to get rid of the poison, it should be completely gone in a little while. (A/N: Yes, I know rattle snake bites are more fatal, but…just go with it, okay? Thanks!)

The doctor took both hands and placed them under each side of Yugi's jaw. "Your lymph nodes are a tad swollen, bein out in the wild outback with no food or water, that'll do it mate." She ended her sentence with a smile.

"So, Hes going to be alrigiht?" Yugi heard his grandfather ask.

Yugi smiled at the sight of him, it felt like years since hes seen the old man.

"Good morning, Yugi will be just fine, nothing a little nutrition can't fix. We'll have ya up and runnin in no time." She winked and turned towards her computer, typing away.

Yugi turned from the doctor to his friends, and mainly his grandfather. Eyes beaming as he gave his grandpa a hug.

"Yugi, my boy, i…I thought I had lost you." Grandpa said through unshed tears.

Yugi nodded. "Me to..." He voice was shaking with held in tears of his own.

"Were glad you're going to be okay Yugi!" Tea leaned over and placed a hand on Yugi's in a soothing manner.

Again he nodded. "Thanks Tea. I'm glad to see you, all of you." His eyes scanned the room, eyes meeting as they went across the room. Yugi had a smile on his face, until he met Tristan's tear stained face, which he was hiding behind his arm.

"Tristan…" Yugi started. His red puffy eyes met the violet orbs that were so caring. Yugi's arms were out stretched towards him, that face he makes when hes telling you everything is alright, without saying a single word.

"Yugi, I…" Suddenly, he found it difficult to find the words to say, everyone saw his emotions fly and he's supposed to be one of the two more macho guys in the group.

Gramps had the same look on his face that Yugi did, Tea looked touched that he was feeling this way towards Yugi's condtion, and Joey had a huge smirk on his face, Tristan knew by that look he wouldn't hear the end of this for at least a year.

"Yugi, I…wasn't sure what I would be coming here to find, I…wasn't sure if you were alive or…dead." His last word brought more tears to his eyes pushing the rest of them over the edge. He sat on the bed, not caring what the others thought, he had almost lost his little buddy.

He gave Yugi a hug, Yugi was smiling at his friends behavior, as were the others.

"I'm going to be just fine Tristan, I didn't survive a plane crash and a rattle snake bite for nothing." Yugi said trying to lighten the mood.

"I know." Tristan said, straightening up and calming down, "I know, It was uhh…just scary, that's all."

Everyone giggled a little.

"Yugi, we have x-rays all set up for you. Are you all set?"

Yugi shrugged. "As ready as I'll ever be."

The doctor nodded as she snapped the breaks on his bed off. Other nurses came in and helped wheel him to the radiology department.

"Wouldn't it be easier to wheel him in a wheelchair there?" Joey asked following the group.

"The doctor looked back briefly, and then looked forward once more, "Yugi's hips were severely dislocated, putting him in a wheelchair would only harm him farther Mr. Wheeler."

Joey blushed. The only thing he could think of to say was. "Oh, Oh yeah."

Yugi was wheeled into the X-ray room and now…we wait for the results. '

The end of the chapter!


End file.
